Imposible Tocar
by Scarleett Cullens
Summary: Yo era culpable de mi situación, de sentirme como una mierda y alejar a la única persona que verdaderamente había amado de verdad, Edward Cullen, y todo por esta estúpida adicción.../TEMAS FUERTES, TODOS HUMANOS...
1. Otro maldito dia

**Bueno.. Aqui vengo con esta nueva historia... Es algo que me inspire y no dejo de darme vueltas en la mente. No vale decir que los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer.. Yo solo juego con la trama...**

**Espero su aprobación... :D**

** RECORDANDO... A LAS QUE NO LES GUSTE LA VIOLENCIA O EL TEMA DE LAS DROGAS, ES PREFERIBLE QUE NO LO LEA. CONTIENE TEMAS FUERTES, COMO LA DEPRESION, ENTRE OTRAS...**

* * *

><p><strong>Imposible Tocar<strong>

**Otro maldito día**

**(BPOV)**

Baje las escaleras lentamente, sin importarme nada. Otra vez. Ya era otro puto día y ya quería que terminase.

- Baja de una maldita vez, Isabella - escuche rugir a Charlie, mi padre.

- YA VOY- le grite irritada y de mala gana, y eso que recién eran las 08:00 A.M.

Al llegar a el ultimo escalón de las escaleras, sentí como su mano se estrellaban en mi mejilla, fue tan fuerte el golpe, que me caí hacia atrás, por suerte sentada, pero eso no evito que llevara mi mano a la zona afectada.

- Te dije,_niña_, que no me faltes el respeto - hablo suavemente pero conteniendo la ira. Pronunciando el_niña_ de forma despectiva.

Solo pude asentir, mientras sentía algo caliente correr por mi labio. Hijo de perra, me había roto el labio. Charlie se dio la media vuelta y salió de la casa. Pude sentir como hecho andar el automóvil y tocaba la bocina impaciente. No quería otro golpe, así que rápidamente me levante, cerrando la puerta tras de mi y me subí a su lado en el coche. Charlie tenía una empresa de modelaje en Seatlle, pero actualmente vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.

Aquí vivía, no sabia si decir por suerte o desgraciadamente, hace más o menos dos años, desde mis 15 años. Antes, cuando pequeña todas las vacaciones me las pasaba aquí, junto a mi padre o en la reservación Quileute, pero el clima siempre me ha desagradado.

Prácticamente vivía sola, ya que mi padre pasaba unas seis horas en casa y estas se las pasaba golpeándome, o durmiendo. Y si no estaba en casa, estaba con una de sus putas semanales o en ocasiones diarias.

Mis padres se habían separado cuando yo era una niña. Renne, mi madre se volvió a casa, pero su matrimonio no resulto y duro unos seis meses, luego volvió a encontrar otra pareja con el cual convivió dos años, pero finalmente conoció al desgraciado de Phil, con el ya llevaba siete años casada y se podrían decir que eran felices. Ambos tenían dos niños, gemelos de cuatro años. No los conocía actualmente, solo los vi cuando nacieron. Luego de eso, no volví a verlos, solo quería olvidarme de la peor época de mi desgraciada y joven vida.

- Vamos por tu coche y te vas a la escuela - hablo Charlie mientras conducía por las solitarias calles de Forks - hoy no llegare a dormir - luego de eso no hablo mas y yo tampoco lo hice.

Mi coche estaba en un taller de reparaciones, ya que le mandamos a colocar neumáticos nuevos, porque los anteriores estaban demasiado lisos. Por lo menos, aunque Charlie no se las pasara en casa, si se preocupaba de mi seguridad - sin contar sus agresiones físicas - y siempre me daba dinero, bastante dinero. Sonreí involuntariamente al recordar las cifras de dinero acumuladas en mi tarjeta de crédito, pero entonces, sentí un dolor punzante en uno de los extremos del labio.

Ahí fue, cuando recordé la maldita escuela y de mi maldito labio. Saque un espejo de mi bolso y me mire. La mano en mi mejilla estaba muy marcada, se podían ver perfectamente cada uno de los dedos de Charlie y mi labio tenia un hilito de sangre, además de estar hinchado. Tome un poco de base, que tenia en mi mochila, solo por _"__emergencias__"__,_ y me la coloque por toda la cara, luego un poco de rubor y un brillo que dejaría ver mis labios normales ya que les daba volumen. Cuando termine ya no se veía mi mejilla marcada ni mi labio hinchado.

Perfecto.

Al recoger mi auto, un Audi, regalo de Charlie, el me dio dinero, demasiado diría yo. El menciono algo como ir de compras, sin embargo el no sabia en que verdaderamente lo utilizaba. Quizás el pensaría que lo juntaba, pero la verdad es que no era así, la gastaba y de verdad ya estaba desesperada por un vuelo, por una pastilla, un Popper, o lo que fuese.

Me marche rápidamente, sin darle las gracias. Puse el aire acondicionado – caliente -, ya que de verdad hacia demasiado frío en este pueblo de mierda. Al llegar al instituto, pude ver varios autos ya estacionados. Yo lo hice donde siempre y me baje. Necesitaba encontrar a Lauren pronto, si no... No reaccionaria prudentemente.

En el camino me encontré con Victoria Grant, la única "amiga" que me quedaba, la única chica que me entendía y me comprendía si juzgarme ya que la muy zorra era peor que yo. ¿Amiga? Bueno, realmente no sabia a hasta que punto, pero si éramos compañeras de fiestas.

- Hey, Bells – Saludo.

Reí, esta chica ya tenia su primer vuelo de la mañana. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrío amistosamente, pero se fijo en mi rostro y frunció el ceño

- ¿Otra vez? - me pregunto preocupada.

- Vicky, déjalo, ¿si? - dije tranquilamente pero sin mirarla, restándole importancia. Ella solo bufo y decidí cambiar de tema - ¿A estas horas? - le di un juguetón empujón con unos de mis brazos.

- Ni lo digas, es algo nuevo, tengo el efecto desde anoche, chica - río musicalmente - pero debo encontrar a la puta de Lauren y pedirle lo de siempre - me guiño y yo reí.

- SIP, vamos que estoy desesperada.

Caminamos ya mas serias hasta que en nuestro camino se cruzaron Jessica y Lauren con un cigarro en sus manos.

- Hey, Lauren - la llame y esta se dirigió inmediatamente hacia mi, bueno _nosotras_.

- Aquí tienen chicas, si quieren algo nuevo - mostró un sobrecito blanco - solo es una muestra, ya saben donde contactarme.

Nos paso nuestro pedido, pero además un sobrecito a cada una con una pastilla azul dentro, le dimos su dinero por el pedido y agrego antes de voltearse.

- Ah, y no la tomen hasta el final de clases - nos guiño y se fue.

- _SI,__claro_- susurre y con Victoria fuimos al estacionamiento, a la parte mas apartada.

Abrí la linda bolsa que me tendió y pude ver que eran tres pitos y una buena cantidad de cocaína. Saque de mi bolso una cajita de metal, especial que tenia para guardar estas cosas, lo hice y saque un Popper, al mismo tiempo que Vicky.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo... hehehe... Se que es un capitulo corto, pero preferí hacerlos así por un tema de que no poseo tiempo para estar en el PC. No se exactamente cuantos capitulos tendrá, pero se que ya llevo demasiados y apenas comienza... <strong>


	2. ¿Nuevo Alumno?

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS... SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHANIE MEYER... YO SOLO JUEGO CON LA TRAMA... UN SEGUNDO CAPITULO..**.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Nuevo Alumno?<strong>

Ya nos habíamos saltado la primera clase, que era seguridad. No nos interesaba seguridad, por lo que no me importaba reprobarlo, la segunda español y la tercera que era fisiología. Realmente el efecto fue demasiado fuerte, sin mencionar que tenía demasiado sueño. El Popper me había calmado completamente, pero podía sentir aun los efectos de este en mí. Vicky también estaba así, pero la muy zorra había desaparecido. No la encontraba por ninguna parte.

- Hola, dulzura - susurro una voz a mis espaldas, me gire.

- Hola, James - me dio un casto beso en mis labios.

- ¿Buen vuelo? - levanto sus cejas, observándome.

- Aja - dije mientras oía como sonaba el timbre. Literatura, siempre asistía a esa clase - debo irme.

- ¿Que tal si nos saltamos esta hora? ¿Que dices? - sus ojos azules brillaban de la emoción contenida, pero realmente no tenia animo para nada.

- ¿Mañana, si? - el frunció el ceño y luego me beso la frente.

- Como quieras, cariño, pero solo porque te quiero, bebe.

Se marcho al sentido contrario, aunque antes le dio un buen agarro a mi trasero, riendo, me di media vuelta y entre al salón de literatura. Victoria no estaba, así que debía estar con alguien por ahí, quizás en el baño de profesores, aunque mencionándolo, no había visto a Seth en toda la mañana... Quizás estos dos estaban juntos...

La clase paso y ya me encontraba en la cafetería, sola, ya que la puta de Victoria aun no daba chispas de vida. No tenia hambre por lo que solo compre un agua, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza entre mis manos. Mi cabello me cubría el rostro y mi mueca de cansancio. La noche pasada solo pude dormir tres horas ya que imágenes de mi pasado se repetían en mi mente.

Sin saber como había pasado el tiempo, el timbre sonó, sin siquiera haberme bebido el agua que compre. La tome, levantándome de la silla, con cansancio y de camino la bote, si abrirla, a la basura. Camine hasta mi casillero, saque mis cosas y me fui a Biología. Debía asistir a esta clase ya que nunca lo hacia y no podía reprobar. Se acabaría el dinero y eso significaba, _Adiós__drogas_ y no podría vivir con eso. Camine, mientras arrastraba mi bolso, hasta que llegue al salón. La clase ya había comenzado.

- OH, Señorita Swan, nos honra con su presencia - fue sarcástico.

- Muy gracioso – le dije al profesor Banner mientras entraba al salón.

Camine hacia mi puesto sin mirar a nadie, ni nada. Mi puesto, como siempre estaba vacío, ya que en esta clase no tenía compañero de banco. Tire el bolso sobre la mesa, que cayo con un sordo golpe y me deje caer en la silla, dejando mi cuerpo recostado en la mesa. Me sentaba en unos de los primeros puestos, por lo que podía ver y me podían ver perfectamente. No sabia de que estaba hablando el profesor Banner, solo tenia mi vista en la mesa, mientras el escribía, dibujaba y explicaba los términos de la materia.

Realmente solo lo que quería era dormir, estar en mi cama toda la tarde, la noche y dormir como un bebe. No quería saber nada del mundo, ni de Jessica y Lauren, de James, de profesores, de materias, del instituto, de Victoria, de fiestas, de drogas, de las agresiones de Charlie, de Renne ni de Phil, de mis ex-amigos. DE NADA. Quería olvidarme de todo...

- ¡Señorita Swan! - escuche como me llamaba el profesor.

- ¿Eh? - le pregunte mientras me erguía y lo miraba.

- Ya que nos visita, ¿Podría por lo menos obtener su atención? - me pregunto el muy descarado sarcásticamente.

- Imbecil - susurre bajito mientras rodaba mis ojos y desviaba mi vista de el.

- ¿Que dijo?

- Que si puede obtener mi atención, profesor - le dije cortante y con voz irritada.

- Bien, - pude ver su mirada de maldad - aprovechando este hecho, ¿Podría decirme que son los cromosomas? ¿Y cuantos tenemos los seres humanos?

_¿Que son los cromo...? ¿Cuanto...? ¿Cromó santos?_

- Son los portadores de los genes cromo somáticos, profesor, contienen nuestras características y los seres humanos tenemos 46 pares, 22 de nuestras madres, 22 de nuestros padres y 2 cromosomas sexuales.

El profesor asintió contento con la respuesta de aquel estudiante.

Su voz era como un canto de Ángeles, como el terciopelo, pero varonil. Me di cuenta que venia desde mi espalda, por lo que me di vuelta y le mire. ¡ERA UN DIOS EN PERSONA! El chico más hermoso que nunca había visto, todo un Dios Griego. Cabello indomable, ojos verdes, labios carnoso, piel pálida y rasgos delicados pero muy masculinos. Juro que me quede sin respiración y me emociono, este chico si que era bello, pero mantuve en mi rostro la misma expresión de aburrimiento que desde el comienzo. El solo me observo y levanto una ceja perfecta interrogándome con la vista, seguramente del porque le observaba.

Estaba claro que el chico era nuevo y solo quería presumir, nada mas ya que yo no había contestado. Así que solo rodeé mis ojos y me di la vuelta ignorándolo olímpicamente. Pero, lo que no podía negar es que ese tipo era el más caliente que había visto en mis putos 17 años. ¿Quién dijo que existiría alguien como el? Si era una belleza en persona_._

_Quizás debería inaugurarlo…_

- Bien, Señor Cullen - le dijo Banner al chico…

_¿Cillen? ¿Cullon?... ¿Callen?_

_¿Cullen?__¿Ese__es__su__apellido?__Parece__que__tenemos__nueva__presa,__Isabella_- me dije mentalmente mientras sonreía cansadamente.

La clase seguía transcurriendo pero mi atención parecía estar en otra parte ya que aun no sabia de los que estaba hablando. No entendía ni una mierda de lo que el profesor estaba hablando en el pizarrón.

- Podría decirme, ¿Porque se produce el Síndrome de _Down_? Señorita Swan... – me pregunto nuevamente el profesor al darse cuenta que no le prestaba atención alguna.

_Mierda... ¿Síndrome de Down? ¿No era eso donde los niños salen tontitos…?_

Nuevamente no conteste, solo observe mis uñas aburrida, entonces lo escuche de nuevo.

- Por la triso mía de el par 21 de los cromosomas, profesor.

_Maldito espécimen sexy y sabelotodo._

- Exacto, Cullen - sonrío orgulloso.

Eso se volvió a repetir unas tres o cuatro veces más en la clase. No sabía para que me preguntaba si sabia que no respondería. Es tan absurdo...Cuando termino la clase estaba contentísima, pero nuevamente en estado zombie, guarde mis cosas y cuando iba saliendo escuche a Banner.

- Señorita Swan, quédese un momento.

_¡Perfecto, ahora tendría que quedarme con el viejo antipático!_

- ¿Que quiere? - fui grosera, pero no me importo. Ya estaba frente a su escritorio apoyando mis manos en la mesa y una de mis rodillas estaba flexionada. Mi bolso en el suelo, colgando de uno de mis brazos.

- Isabella, me preocupas - dijo sinceramente, pero no me lo trague, me hice la aburrida - Todas tus notas son pésimas en este ramo y reprobaras si no hacemos algo.

La palabra mágica me saco de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Reprobar? - trague con miedo, eso no podía ocurrirme.

- Si, así es.

- Pero, hagamos algo, no se un examen, un trabajo, cualquier cosa, por favor - le rogué.

- No puedo hacer eso, pero aun quedan cinco calificaciones, deberás esforzarte o llamaremos a tu padre – _OK,__eso__no__me__lo__esperaba_.

- ¿A Charlie? – musite lentamente, con terror.

- Si, así es. Pero podría charlar con Cullen es un buen alumno, quizás el podría ayudarte…

- ¿Cullen? – ese apellido me sonaba – Mmm...…No se quien es y la verdad no creo que necesite ayuda de desconocidos – me estaba irritando.

_Tu__y__tu__maldito__orgullo_– hablo mi maldito subconsciente.

- Es el joven que estaba sentado detrás suyo, el que respondía en clases. Si hubieses prestado atención, obviamente sabrías que llego aproximadamente hace dos semanas.

¿Dos semanas_?_Nunca lo había visto...

_Si,__claro__siempre__te__saltas__las__clases,__Swan_- maldito subconsciente.

- Mire, creo que el asunto de mis notas no le incumbe, así que…. No se meta.

Dicho esto me di media vuelta mientras escuchaba a Banner suspirar cansado. Mierda, debía hacer algo urgente ya que ellos _NO_ podían llamar a Charlie. Pero, ¿Quién mierda se creía ese vejestorio para venir a decirme que mis notas no son buenas? Acepto que no son la octava maravilla del mundo, pero no son tan horrendas, ¿Verdad?

¡Agh!, Banner, siempre estaba buscándomelas, no sabía si eran ideas mías o el vejestorio me tenía ganas. Quizás debía darle un poco de _Swan_ para que me dejará tranquila, pero la sola idea de revolcarme con el, me daban nauseas. Quien sabe por donde ha estado metido su paquete y yo no iba a averiguarlo.

Camine por los pasillos, aun me quedaba Gimnasia, pero ni gracia mi hacia aparecerme por allí. Tome el camino largo, el cual me llevaría lejos del gimnasio y del salón de Biología. Me preguntaba donde estaría James y Victoria, quizás se habían ido a divertir y ni caso me habían echo. Malditos pendejos calientes….

Doble por uno de los pasillos y allí estaba el, mi Dios Griego de Biología. Estaba parado frente a una de las máquinas de bebidas, esperando que terminara de realizarse su café. Podía olerlo en el ambiente.

_Quizás__es__la__hora__de__presentarse,__Bellita_– Hablo el subconsciente mas traicionero que conocía. Pero esta vez quería hacerle caso.

Como felina camine hacia el. Sabia que estaba guapa, bueno en general lo era. El, al sentir mis pasos miro en mi dirección y al verme frunció el ceño, pero lo ignore, de seguro ya sabia mi estado.

Cuando estuve cerca, pude comprobar que era demasiado alto, debería medir entre el metro ochenta y cinco o el noventa, sin exageraciones. Su torso era musculoso, no exageradamente, aunque, con la camisa y el chaleco que traía, podía verle claramente sus marcados y fuerte brazos. Me pregunto que escondería detrás de esas ropas… Quizás era aun más deseable sin todos esos estropajos.

- Hola – le salude cuando estuve a su lado, me recargue contra la maquina esperando respuesta, pero nada. Pude darme cuenta de que ya poseía un café listo en sus manos, pero estaba esperando que el segundo estuviera listo.

Me atreví a acercarme más, pero su olor me impacto. Era el olor más atrayente que pudiera describir, jamás había sentido algo así y eso hizo que lo deseara aun más, por que si, lo deseaba más de lo debido, pero que importaba.

- Ey, dije Hola – volví a repetirle con voz irritada, el me observo interrogante – soy Bella – le sonreí coquetamente.

- Mucho gusto – respondió sin mirarme.

- ¿Eso es todo? – le pregunte frunciendo el ceño, yo no esperaba tal recibimiento.

- ¿Disculpa?.. – me miro de pies a cabeza y medio sonrío negando con ella – Si lo que esperas es que caiga a tus pies, olvídalo niña.

Eso me dejo estupefacta.

Ni siquiera pude moverme, no pude hablar, solo me quede mirándolo como estupida mientras sacaba el segundo café la maquina.

- Y si me disculpas, me esperan – dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho, dejándome sola, ahí apoyada en la maquina de café como tarada. Juro que en ese momento lo vi todo rojo. Jamás, nunca, en la vida, me había pasado tal cosa. Nunca nadie había rechazado una _"__aventurilla__"_ conmigo.

¿Que? ¿Acaso el se creía mucha cosa para mi?... Si, claro.

Yo era la que era demasiada carne fresca para tan poco gato. El no era nadie al lado mío, el no había vivido nada en comparación a mi, el no había sufrido nada considerándolo conmigo… Así que, ¿Qué mierda se creía ese pendejo para tratarme así? ¿Cómo una basura?

Golpee fuertemente la maquina con mi mano, pero no sentí dolor, lo único que quería hacer era gritar y así lo hice, dejándome llevar por mis instintos. Grite tan fuerte que el profesor de Trígonomía salio del salón enojadísimo.

- ¡Swan! – Me regaño - Debí imaginar que seria usted. ¿Por qué no esta en clases?

- Y que le importa – le respondí tan enojada que su rostro se puso tan rojo de furia, pero se tranquilizo y lo único que hizo fue darme una tarjeta de castigo.

- ¡A detención, AHORA!

Bien, este día iba de mal en peor. Ahora debía ir a castigo y si no cumplía, llamarían a Charlie y eso no seria muy buena idea. A regañadientes, tome la maldita tarjeta y me dirigí a paso tortuga al salón de castigos maldiciendo todo el camino.

Al entrar ahí, se encontraba el profesor Flores, quien era un viejo asqueroso y obeso que estaba todo el día sentado en esa silla comiendo quien sabe que cosa y luego de eso se las pasaba durmiendo.

- Veo que nos visitas de nuevo, Isabella – me dijo con su boca llena de ¿pastel?

- Si – dije mirándolo con asco.

Toda su boca estaba repleta de ¿chocolate con crema?...Bueno, estaba repleto de comida y más encima tenia toda la mesa manchada con lo que estaba comiendo.

Volviendo al tema del castigo, si, me las pasaba allí. Digamos que hasta tenía un asiento reservado. Le di la tarjeta y me fui a mi asiento. Si tenia suerte, en unos 15 minutos estaría saliendo de este lugar.

*10 minutos después*

Por suerte, mi tiempo había sido mínimo. Flores, después de haberse comido todo y sin siquiera limpiarse, apoyo su cabeza en la mesa y se durmió. Para que mencionar que todo el mundo se levanto de su mesa y nos fuimos de allí, con tal, estaba registrado que pasamos por ese lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>EMPEZARE A SUBIR DE MAS DE UN CAPITULO CON EL PROPOSITO DE TERMINARLA LUEGO PARA PROSEGUIR CON MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS. ME ENCANTARIA DEDICARME A TODAS, SIN EMBARGO, ESTA NO SALE DE MI CABEZA Y OPACA TODAS LAS IDEAS PARA LAS DEMAS... <strong>

**AGRADECERIA SI ALGUNA DE USTEDES PUDIESE AYUDARME, YA SABEN... TENGO FICS QUE ESTAN AHI, EN EL FONDO DE MI PC YA QUE ESTOY TOTALMENTE BLOQUEADA Y NO SE COMO CONTINUARLAS... SI QUIEREN AYUDARME... CONTACTENME POR AQUI O POR MI FACEBOOK; ****SCARLEETT VASQUEZ ARRIAGADA...**

**GRACIIIAS... BESIINES.. SCARLEETT CULLENS.**


	3. Costumbre

**Los personajes no me pertecen, son de Stephanie Meyer.. Yo solo juego con la trama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Costumbre<strong>

Niñito arrogante, si eso era el tipo este de Cullen. Se preguntaran, el porque mi enojo con el, bueno estábamos saliendo del _castigo_ cuando iba pasando por los baños de varones, el estaba saliendo de ellos, me observo con desprecio y una ceja alzada y cuado comprendió mi destino, ahogo una risotada mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado para otro.

¡Agh!... como lo odiaba, y eso que recién lo había conocido, hace menos de tres horas. Además... yo no le había hecho nada, ¿verdad? No, claro que no, ya que si lo hubiese visto antes me acordaría perfectamente de su rostro, ya que de verdad era imposible de NO recordar.

No quería aceptarlo, pero lo que tenia de arrogante y presumido, lo tenia de apuesto, porque si. Era el chico más guapo y caliente que había visto en mis cortos, pero excesivamente avanzados 17 años. Lo que más me dejaba sin aire eran esos ojos verdes que parecían tan profundos pero a la vez tan llenos de secretos...

¿Que guardaría Edward Cullen?... No lo sabia, pero juro que lo sabre... Algún día.

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, mire la pantallita y era Victoria.

- Hey, Bella - me saludo en cuanto conteste.

- ¿Donde mierda te has metido? - espete furiosa.

- Wooa, chica esos modales - río - he estado con Seth – _ah,__lo__sabia_ – y luego con James en su departamento - río una vez más.

- Ah, ¿James? ¿En serio? Y donde quedo eso de... no coger nunca más, ¿Ah? - le pregunte riendo por sus promesas que NUNCA cumplía.

- Querida, sabes que es IRRESISTIBLE - prácticamente grito la ultima palabra - y que nadie lo hace como el, así que... digamos que recaí - comenzó a reírse nuevamente, obviamente habían consumido droga.

- Si, claro... zorra - le dije y ella seguía riendo.

- Hey, Bella - dijo una vez ya calmada - Lauren dijo algo así como... **fiesta ****espumosa**, ¿Vienes?

- ¿Al Twilight? – le pregunte sintiendo como una sonrisa aparecía en mis labios.

Esa discoteca era la mas conocida en Seattle. En ella, lo único que sabias era bailar, beber, consumir y tener sexo, nada mas. Creo que ni siquiera uno recordaba su nombre después de pisar terreno Twilight.

- Si –me dijo con total seguridad.

Pero vamos, mi respuesta ya estaba clara, quería diversión y eso es lo que iba a obtener.

- Vale, vale - al decir esas palabras, una nostalgia me recorrió el cuerpo, pero inmediatamente la expulse - ¿Iras con...?

- Si, vamos por ti a eso de las - hizo una pausa, seguramente viendo la hora - a eso de las ocho.

Mire el reloj y eran las cuatro de la tarde, tendría tiempo para hacer los quehaceres del hogar.

- Perfecto, nos vemos y recuerda... Siempre condón - comencé a reír y le colgué justo cuando ella comenzaba a replicarme.

Victoria siempre era tan... no sabría como decirlo, pero siempre traía un pito en sus labios, coca en sus narices y una polla en su centro. Con ella teníamos solamente en común; las drogas, el sexo y los problemas cuando fuimos pequeñas.

A ella la violaron tres sujetos distintos cuando tenía doce años. Lo más terrible es que los tres sujetos eran su abuelo, su padre, y su tío. Los muy malditos se la follaban completa mientras se follaban ellos mismos. Esto fue hasta que ella cumplió los quince y conoció su escapatoria, las drogas. Ese fue su escape y cuando decidió decírselo a su madre, ella no le creyó y la trato de puta - _eso__me__era__conocido_ - así que decidió hacerlo oficial y desde los 15, se emborrachaba, se droga y tiene sexo desenfrenado. Los tipos la siguieron violando hasta que ella, un día, los grabo, escondió una cámara entre las cosas de su habitación y espero a que comenzara la función.

Luego en plena reunión familiar, la mostró, provocando un infarto y la muerte de su abuela, y rompimientos de los demás violadores. Pero ella ya no dejo su estilo de vida, comenzó a gustarle y verdaderamente se olvidaba de todo. Ya que no era una persona real, ella no tenía corazón y tampoco quería tenerlo. Aunque quizás James estaba cambiado eso.

Sin embargo, aunque Victoria no tuviera corazón era una mujer comprensiva que sabia ponerse seria cunado debía y si quería algo, luchaba por ello hasta conseguirlo. También era una de las pocas mujeres que si sabia que algo podía dañar a los que quería, lo dejaba sin importar su propio sufrimiento. Yo creo que eso era lo que mas admiraba de ella, su **valentía**.

...

Ya había hecho todo. Un poco de comida que estaba guardado en el refrigerador, las camas estaba hechas y el aseo realizado. Mire el reloj y eran las seis y media. La alacena estaba aun con recursos necesarios como para unos dos o tres días más, así que iría en unos días más al supermercado.

Decidí ir a bañarme, así tendría mas tiempo para arreglarme. Mi shampoo y el agua caliente me relajo completamente. Al salir me envolví en una toalla y entre a mi habitación. Me vestí coquetamente con una mini de jeans, una polera musculosa blanca y un chaleco de hilo plateado. Además de mis topper negras hasta la rodilla. Me maquille lo justo y lo necesario, enfocando más mi mejilla con la base. Y mi cabello lo deje suelto y me lo alise completamente aunque sabia que era inútil.

_***Peep*Peep***_

Escuche la bocina que venia desde la calle. Así que salí, dejando completamente cerrado. El Honda de James me esperaba a la salida, así que me subí inmediatamente atrás, ya que Vicky iba de copiloto.

- Hey, chicos - a Vicky la salude de un beso en la mejilla y a James con un topón de sus labios.

Debo decir que lo compartíamos, y no solo a el...

- Hola Bella - saludaron ambos.

- Te vez sexy, dulzura - James me guiño.

- Si cariño estas hot y puede que esta noche tengamos un trío, bebe - Vicky río y comenzó a masajearse un pecho, el cual estaba cubierto por una descotada pollerita que dejaba ver sus voluptuosos pechos.

Yo solo reí y no dije nada más. Varias veces habíamos hecho tríos, cuádruples y de vedad que era bueno. Durante el camino solo fui viendo por la ventana, mientras la puta de Vicky le masajeaba el paquete a James por encima del pantalón. Ya veía que comenzaba a *_Pasarle__los__cambios*_ y seguramente tendríamos un accidente. James siempre sufría _deja__vu_al hacerle sexo oral.

Como a las diez treinta llegamos al bar Twilight, ya estaba repleto y eso que lo hain abierto hace diez minutos atrás. Nos fijamos que Félix estaba de guardia, por lo que nos dejo pasar de inmediato. Félix fue uno de los tipos mas calientes con los que he estado. Me he acostado dos veces con el, una fue un trío con Vicky y la otra una los dos y fue estupendo. Su forma de penetrar, su cuerpo, todo en el era para volverte loca, completamente loca.

- Hola Félix - le dije coquetamente mientras le daba un suave beso en las comisuras de sus labios.

- Hola hermosura - saludo este dándome un buen agarrón en mi trasero, mientras me sonreía con sus blancos dientes.

Félix era un tipo alto, de cabello oscuro y corto, musculoso, de ojos azules y poseía una piel bronceada. Félix era el sueño de cualquier chica, demasiado guapo para funcionar y tenía un paquete que... Wooa… complacía todas tus fantasías, hasta las más sucias que se te podía ocurrir o pasar por tu mente.

- He, eso me las pagaras - le guiñe un ojo y entre a la discoteca.

El ambiente era el mismo de siempre. El bar era enorme y tenia tragos que jamás pensabas que existían. Las mesas estaban apartadas, en un lugar mas tranquilo como estilo Pub, pero lo demás eran tarimas y un escenario gigante donde se presentaban grupos o simplemente uno podía bailar, como hoy, cualquier persona podía estar allí bailando. La pista era enorme, y había luces por todos lados y de todos colores.

La caseta del DJ estaba en un segundo piso, donde también había una pantalla gigante, la cual estaba protegida para la espuma, el agua y quien sabe que cosa mas y la música de este lugar era variada, cumbias, bachata, electrónica, pop, reguetón y casi nada de rock.

También en una sección apartada estaban los VIP, que era los sitios donde podías intimar con la persona que estuvieras, no diría pareja, ya que eran pocas las parejas que venían a este lugar.

Con los chicos decidimos ir a tomar algo primero, así que nos fuimos a la barra, donde estaba Gianna, la mejor bar tender que conozco.

- Hola Gia... - ese apodo lo tenía desde que la conocí.

- Hola, chicos, sabía que vendrían - río y nos dio a todos un beso en la mejilla.

Ella era rubia y de ojos azules, pero zorra no era. Era la pareja de Laurent, el dueño de la discoteca. Solo, a veces, consumía una que otra droga, pero nunca se metía con nadie. Y eso, para estar en este lugar todos los días, era admirable.

- ¿Lo de siempre?

- Lo de siempre - respondimos.

Siempre empezábamos con una cerveza, luego con tragos más fuertes, pero esta noche no me quería emborrachar, pero sabía que Laurent tendría pastillas para eso. Luego lo iría a buscar.

Gianna nos trajo las cervezas a cada uno. La música en ese momento era una bachata de _Aventura_, así que solo nos dedicamos a charlar de los que habían hecho hoy en la tarde. En resumen, habían cogido como conejos toda la tarde en el departamento de James. Ambos eran insaciables y ninfómanos.

- Bellita, tendrías que haber venido con nosotr_os_.

James me tenía abrasada por mi espalda tenia su mentón apoyado en mi hombr_o._Vicky solo nos miraba, creo que algo ¿celosa?

- Si, claro, desaparecieron - contraataqué.

- Te lo perdiste, hermana - Vicky hizo una seña que indica un salud con su cerveza y luego se la llevo a la boca.

* * *

><p>¡9 Dias! Dios.. estoy taaaan emocionada. De solo pensar que voy al pre-estreno... Ya salto en un solo pie. De verdad que ansio ver la pelicula... si con los spot y los trailer... Uf! estoy mas que lista para verla...<p>

Ya, aqui otro cap, de la historia... Besitos..

¿Reviews?

Scarleett Cullens ;D


	4. Una aventura mas

****Los personajes no me pertecen, son de Stephanie Meyer.. Yo solo juego con la trama.****

* * *

><p><strong>Una aventura mas<strong>

En eso ya íbamos en la tercera cerveza y ya estaba mareada, así que tenía que ir por Laurent ahora, si o si. Así que me solté del agarre de Laurent y fui en su búsqueda. Pase por la pista, que aun tenia gente bailando cumbias, aunque en su mayoría eran jóvenes entre 23 a 28 años, los demás estábamos sentados, en la barra o en los VIP.

Pude ver varias miradas interesadas en mí, pero esta noche quería un trío, la idea de repetir eso con los chicos me entusiasmaba y me mojaba de inmediato. No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado hasta que lo vi en uno de los sillones apartados, charlando con varios chicos. Al verme se levanto.

- Bella - me abraso cariñosamente.

- Laurent.

Le correspondí el abraso. El tenía el verdadero aspecto de mafioso, ya que siempre usaba trajes, ropa cara y muchas joyas, al igual que Gianna. Laurent no era muy alto, de cabello largo hasta los hombros con estos típicos peinados hip.-hop. Ojos oscuros y moreno, muy moreno. Laurent además de ser el dueño de Twilight era el mayor traficante de drogas en los Estados Unidos. El tendría unos 32 o 33 años. Era como un padre para mí y no, nunca nos habíamos acostado. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente tal cosa.

- ¿Como estas, mi niña? - siempre eran tan cariñoso y no era porque le compraba drogas, era porque de verdad me tenia cariño, el sabia mi historia. Mi verdadera historia me apoyaba en la vida que había escogido.

- Bien y ¿tu?

- Bien, también. Ya sabes, lo de siempre - y río, pero luego se puso serio y me observo - ¿Aun siguen los golpes?

No sabía que decirle, incluso varias veces el trato de denunciar a mi padre por agresión a menores, por violencia intrafamiliar y por abusos psicológicos, pero como no quería mas problemas siempre lo detenía a tiempo y le convencía que no lo hiciera.

- Eh, no, ya casi no - en cierta parte era verdad, solo lo hacia a veces ya que casi nunca estaba en casa

- Espero que sea cierto...

- Lau, ¿tienes pastillas para no...?

- Si, si tengo - no me dejo continuar - ahora - agrego mientras buscaba entre sus ropas - ten.

Me tendió la pastilla, una blanca, lisa, muy pequeñita. La tome y le sonreí.

- Sabia que vendrías hoy - sonrío y muy cariñosamente paso un brazo por mis hombros - son masticables, puedes tomártela sin agua, pero si estas mareada ya, eso no se te pasar, solamente no actuara mas el alcohol en tu cuerpo, querida.

Perfecto, cualquier cosa, por lo menos estaría algo mareada y no borracha.

- Gracias Lau - le di un beso en su mejilla y me lleve la pastilla a la boca. Tenía sabor a la típica vitamina C.

- Ah, lo olvida. Ten - me tendió una bolsita blanca, la cual la conocía muy bien - Va por parte de la casa - me guiño un ojo y se marcho, regresando al sillón que ocupaba antes.

Sonreí mientras volvía con los demás, pero no estaban y los descubrí en la pista bailando muy juntos. Estaban tocando _The__time_ de los _Black__eyes__peas._Entre la canción, el DJ anuncio que la espuma comenzaría a salir en quince minutos mas, así que me fui a la barra y pedí un Cosmo doble. Esta era mi vida y me encantaba.

…

No se como trascurrió la noche, pero la espuma ya estaba en el espacio, estábamos todos mojados, algunos borrachos, casi todos en vuelos y TODOS bailando con _Ne-yo._

Yo ya había ocupado un pito del que me había dado Laurent, pero quería algo más fuerte, así que recordé la pastillita que Lauren me había dado hoy en la mañana, por lo que busque entre los bolsillos de la mini y ¡_BINGO_! Estaba ahí. Fui por mi cerveza y me la tome.

Sentí inmediatamente su efecto, me sentía en el puto cielo o en el infierno, quien sabe, y a quien le importaba. Sentí mi pulso acelerado, mis ojos desorbitados y una energía increíble, incluso me sentía capaz hasta de correr una Olimpiada, sin mentir.

Comencé a bailar mientras cantaba a todo pulmón. Yo estaba rodeada de puros chicos, los cuales solamente tenían una palabra en sus frentes **sexo,**pero esta noche seria un trío o cuádruple, no importaba, además ya lo había decidido y no me importaba si eran tipos desconocidos.

Me subí sobre una mesa y comencé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de _Sexy__Love_ de _Ne-yo._ Mire a mí alrededor. Ya muchos estaba idos, yo ni siquiera recordaba mi propio nombre. Mire a un costado, dos chicas besándose mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, a ellas no les importaba nada mas, al otro, una pareja de chicos, que si no fuera por sus ropas estarían teniendo sexo en la pista. Más apartados, dos chicos besándose y así, cada uno en su mundo. James y Victoria estaban observándome mientras bailaba. Aunque ellos estaban toqueteándose.

De pronto, no se como, sentí unas manos, fuertes y grandes apoderarse de mi cintura. No me importo quien era, solo sentía sus manos tibias en mi fría piel, ya que estaba toda mojada. El me apego a su pecho y comenzamos a movernos sensualmente, a la vista de todos, pero a la vez de nadie.

Cada vez el ambiente se prendía más. Y sobre todo cuando sentí su mano encima de uno de mis pechos por encima de la ropa. El chico lo apretujaba, y yo me restregaba en su lista erección. El gimió en mi oído y eso fue lo que rebalso el vaso.

Me voltee y quedamos frente a frente. El chico era muy guapo. Su cabello era claro, casi rubio, ojos de color gris y labios sensuales. Su cabello lo traía corto, pero lo suficientemente largo como para poder meter mis dedos en el. Espalda ancha y brazos fuertes. Alto, quizás no mucho, pero si me pasaba por una cabeza. Tendría unos 18 o 20 años. Quizás mas.

Le sonreí y lo bese. Metí mi lengua inmediatamente a su boca y no recibí quejas por mi atrevimiento. Sus labios se movían con insistencia sobre los míos y nuestras lenguas batallaban en una danza que nadie ganaría. La de el era tibia y ruda. Era como si me quisiera comer en ese mismo instante. Nos separamos cuando nos falto el aire.

- ¿Como te llamas, lindura? Yo soy Riley.

- Bella - le volví a besar, dejándole clara mis intenciones.

Me tomo del trasero y enrolle mis piernas a su cintura. No se como, pero nos bajo de la mesa donde bailábamos minutos antes y comenzó a arrastrarnos hacia uno de los VIP, pero una mano, demasiada conocida me sujeto de uno de mis muñecas, a regañadientes mire y me fije que eran mis amigos.

- Bella... ¿A donde vas? - Victoria y se notaba enojada.

- ¿Recuerdas algo como los tres...? - James también estaba muy enojado.

Mire a los tres, y que Riley estaba a punto de replicar, pero igualmente miraba a Vicky y sonreí coqueta. Ella también ya se lo había comido con la mirada y eso me dio una idea, espectacular. Así que mire a Riley.

- Este... prometí a mis amigos hacer un trío - frunció el ceño - pero... podrías acompañarnos y... tu sabes - reí sensualmente en su oído y sentí como _eso_de allá abajo se ponía cada vez mas duro.

- Eh, esta bien, si no les molesta...

- No por mi esta bien – río la puta de Victoria.

- Da igual - James se encogió de hombros y tomo la mano de Victoria para guiarla hacia un VIP, nosotros les seguimos.

Traspasamos unas cortinas de un rojo pasión y entramos por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones. Llegamos a una y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros, yo aun venia cargada por Riley y a el no parecía importarle, ya que me traía como si pesara menos que una pluma.

La habitación era completamente de color rojo, la cama, un sofá, las cortinas, absolutamente todo. James agarro a Victoria y comenzó a besarla muy apasionadamente, pero de pronto deje de verlos ya que Riley había metido su lengua en mi boca y no me había dado cuenta. El beso poco a poco comenzó a subirse de tono hasta que se sentó en el sofá conmigo a horcajadas.

No se cuando se saco la chaqueta ya que solo estaba con su polera, muy mojada. Por acto de caridad se la saque y quedo a la vista un trabajado pecho y mierda que si era guapo. Comencé a besarlo mordiendo su abdomen. El tiempo trascurrió hasta que el estaba en boxer y yo completamente vestida.

- Parece que traes mucho contigo, ¿no? - hablo y solo me quedo reír mientras me dejaba acostada en el sillón y el se arrodillaba frente a mi.

Tomo mi polera y la quito, dejándome en un sostén de encaje blanco. AL verme se lamió los labios, dejándome más mojada aun de lo que estaba en este momento. Luego tomo mi mini y la subió hasta dejarla en mi cintura, me corrió las bragas y sin decirme me penetro con un dedo.

- Estas muy mojada - dijo riendo mientras entraba y salía con su dedo muy rápido.

OH, se sentía tan bien, tan putamente genial, y creo que el lo sabia por mis gemidos que se me escapan por mis labios, hasta que sumo otro dedo mas. Pero me mato cuando sentí su lengua, húmeda y caliente en mi clítoris, ahí juro que veía las puertas de mi infierno personal.

- OH, si... no pares - le dije entre gemidos.

Y me obedeció, ya que cada vez lo hacia mas rápido y otro dedo mas. Cada vez la burbuja en mi estomago se agrandaba mas y mas y necesitaba que se reventara pronto.

- Córrete para mi, dulce Bella.

Eso de dulce me dejo algo indispuesta, pero igualmente me corrí, quizás no con la fuerza que yo deseaba, pero de que lo hice, lo hice. Y Riley bebió todos mis jugos hasta limpiar completamente todo. Se levanto y me saco el brasier dejándome con mis pechos al aire libre. El los miro y se los llevo a la boca, devorándolos poco a poco. Entonce lo mire y vi que debajo de esos boxer naranjos que traía, tenia un problema, quizás no el GRAN problema, pero de que lo era, lo era. Así que nos cambie de posición y le baje sus feos boxers.

_Odiaba el naranjo._

No era tan grande, pero serviría. Rápidamente me la lleve a la boca y comencé a lamerla de arriba a abajo. No costaba gran trabajo comérmela entera, por lo que una de mis manos estaba en mi clítoris y la otra en sus testículos.

- OH, Bella. Así... ASÍ BEBE.

No sabia porque pero el tipo estaba gritado. Por lo que gire un poco mi cabeza y de reojo vi que James y Victoria estaban en un 69. Me reí de ellos mientras que James me estaba viendo. Apure los movimientos hasta tal punto de que Riley se estaba volviendo loco y creo que también le dolía un poco.

- Bella, me corro - dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

Y lo saque de mi boca, no era tan puta como para tragarme todo su liquido, el cual, quien sabe por donde mas había pasado. Quiso alegar, pero no pudo cuando yo empecé a masajearlo con mis manos. Se corrió, y al hacerlo me limpie con sus mismo boxers.

Algo bueno que tenia, es que aun estaba duro, así que le tome la mano y lo lleve a la cama, dejándonos acostados al lado de James y Vicky. Al subirme a la cama, James me tomo el rostro y me beso con una pasión infinita. Vicky besaba a Riley, así que aproveche y me deje caer sobre su polla. El gimió muy alto y dejo de besar a Victoria, la cual hizo lo mismo con James.

Cada vez que miraba a James, el me masajeaba el clítoris o me besaba mientras yo estaba sobre Riley. En cambio el tenia a Victoria al estilo perrito y esta besaba a Riley. Quise cambiar de posición y James aprovecho ese momento para tomarme y me penetro por el trasero, quedando el de espaldas en el colchón y yo de lado mientras el sujetaba una de mis piernas con sus brazos. Riley, no se porque dejo de lado a Victoria y se vino encima de mi y también me penetro, pero el quedando sobre mi.

Juro que sentía que en una de esas estocadas, me partirían en dos, sobre todo James ya que era una de las más grandes que había visto alguna vez. Victoria solo río y se coloco encima de la boca de ambos. Minutos más tarde, yo ya había tenido mi cuarto orgasmo, así que le deje los chicos a Victoria, la cual me dio un beso apasionado antes de tener un trío con los chicos. Yo necesitaba algo, un refresco o quizás algo de coca, aunque aun tenía el efecto de esa pastilla que Lauren me había dado.

No podía negarme, ser penetrada por esos dos bombones fue uno de los mayores placeres que había probado, sobre todo ya que sentía sus duras pollas en mi cerebro. De solo recordarlo me mojaba de nuevo, pero desistí dejarlo pasar ya que Vicky debía aprovechar con ellos.

* * *

><p>Me vestí con la misma ropa mojada y salí. Varios ya se estaban yendo y la sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarme con Tyler a la salida junto a Jessica y a Lauren.<p>

- Miren quien esta aquí - me dijo Tyler y me abraso, era uno del grupo. El vio cuando su madre se suicido cuando tenía 12 años.

- Tyler, así que dos, ¿eh? - el se carcajeo y las abraso a ambas.

- Que puedo decir... ¿Te llevamos?

Mire el reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana, aun teníamos dos horas, así que negué la invitación y ellos se fueron. Llegue a la barra y allí habían varios chicos charlando. A estas alturas, el bar estaba tranquilo y con música muy despacio de fondo. Busque a Gianna pero no estaba.

- Hey, ¿y Gianna? - le pregunte a un camarero que estaba atendiendo.

- Se fue con Laurent, ¿Te sirvo algo? - me pregunto.

- Si, quiero un café, por favor.

- Claro.

No quería admitirlo, pero de verdad tenia frío, con las ropas mojadas, y el ambiente estaba frío, por lo que me senté en uno de los sillones a esperar mi café, tapándome con una manta que estaba allí.

Cuando me trajo el café, casi me lo tomo de un solo trago, quemándome toda la garganta, pero estaba delicioso e hizo que mi cuerpo se calentara inmediatamente. Me fume un pito doble y fui al baño, donde me duche y me lave los dientes, como siempre lo hacia lo mas posible ya que con la marihuana los dientes solían ponerse amarillos, pero yo los tenia blancos por las consultas casi semanales al dentista. Mi ropa seguía estando muy mojada, por lo que nuevamente me dirigí a sofá y me tape con la manta y me dormí aprovechando las dos horas que quedaban.

A las cinco treinta me desperté por el efecto de la marihuana. Aun sentía el efecto en mí, demasiado potente la maldita pastilla mezclado con el pito, fue demasiado. Fui al baño con mi bolso y me fije que mis pupilas estaban dilatadas, mi piel de gallina y mi cabello lleno de ondas, causa del cabello mojada que una traía conmigo. No me importo y me peine y me maquille, solo un poco para que no se me viera el poco descansar que traía conmigo. Al parecer no alcanzaríamos a cambiarnos de ropa.

Fui en busca de los demás, y me encontré con los chicos en la barra, con un agua en sus manos y un cigarro en la otra. No había rastro de Riley y tampoco pregunte por el. No me importaba ni una mierda que había pasado con el.

- ¿Vamos? - les pregunte mientras me cruzaba la cartera en mi hombro.

- Si, vamos. Ya es tarde.

...

Dormí casi todo el camino, ya que tuve que intercambiar con James para que pudiera dormir algo. Cuando llegamos a Forks eran las ocho de la mañana, alcanzaba ir a mi casa y cambiarme de ropa, pero al estar llegando a mi pasaje, me arrepentí ya que estaba el auto de Charlie estacionado fuera de casa, seguramente pensaba que ya me había ido. Siempre entrometiéndose cuando nadie quería…

Desvíe y en menos de cinco minutos llegamos al instituto. Desperté a los chicos, los cuales se arreglaron y nos bajamos. Agradecía por lo menos tener unos vaqueros en mi locker, así no moriría de hipotermia. James me agarro de la cintura y caminamos entre los estudiantes, los cuales seguramente sabían nuestro estado.

_Siempre era el mismo._

Estábamos caminando cuando mi mirada se dirigió por si sola a un grupo de estudiantes, los cuales se reunían entres un Porche muy conocido, un Volvo plateado y una moto negra también muy conocida. Sabia quienes eran muy bien, y agradecí pasar inadvertida, pero Tyler lo arruino todo.

- Hey, Bella - grito a todo pulmón y el _grupito_me miro.

Yo solo mire a Tyler furiosa y James me apretó mas contra el.

- Ten, lo encontré después de que nos saludamos hoy en el Twilight - me tendió mi colgante.

- OH, gracias, Tyler - bese su mejilla y se marcho. Puse mi colgante, el cual era un lindo signo de paz grabado en madera, regalado por James unos meses atrás.

Volví a mirarlos involuntariamente y me recorrió de todo en ese momento, melancolía, rabia, tristeza, ira, y soledad. Me sentí sola y incomprendida como siempre me pasaba cunado me topaba con _ellos._Y me sorprendí al ver a Cullon con ellos y una chica rubia a la cual jamás había visto.

_¿Quienes eran ellos?..._

Fácil. Mis ex-mejores amigos. ¿Por que Ex? Porque así lo quise. No me miraron con lastima, pero si con rabia y tristeza.

- Ya, déjalos. Ven con nosotros, Bells - James me apretujo aun más a su lado y me arrastro con ellos.

- Si, déjalos, Bella. Son unos aburridos y amargados.

- Si, tienes razón. ¿Para que amargarse por unos niños? - me encogí de hombros y sonreí convincentemente, aunque por dentro, dolía demasiado.

Luego de eso pasamos por los casilleros de cada uno y nos cambiamos de ropa, yo me coloque los vaqueros ajustadísimos oscuros y una nueva remera morada que al igual a la de la noche pasada, era musculosa. Y un chaquetón también morado. Mi locker era un autentico closet, ya que estaba lleno de ropa. Uno nunca sabia lo que podría pasar...

Las clases fueron de lo mas aburridas, por eso siempre faltaba. Podría decir que dormí prácticamente en todas las clases y por suerte los profesores no dijeron nada. Al salir a la hora de colación, comí junto a mis "amigos".

Al salir ellos fueron a fumar fuera del colegio, pero yo decidí ir a mi casillero e ir a lavarme los dientes. Al salir de los baños, guarde mis cosas y me senté en el suelo, justo en donde estaba mi locker con la cabeza entre las piernas. Estaba quedándome dormida cuando sentí una voz aterciopelada cerca de mí.

- ¡HEY! – me movió con su pie suavemente.

- ¿QUE MIERDA QUIER...? – Me levante lo más rápido posible y me apoye contra mi locker.

Lo recorrí con la mirada. Estaba demasiado guapo con esos jeans oscuros y esa camisa blanca. Juro que casi babeaba, solo casi.

- Ten - me tendió una cajita muy conocida con el ceño levemente fruncido al ver, seguramente mi aspecto. Mire lo que me daba, y mierda… ERA MI CAJITA METÁLICA.

- ¿Por qué tienes esto tu? – le pregunte tomando la caja de sus manos para después cruzarme de brazos y lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Así que al Twilight, ¿no? - me ignoro y me pregunto con voz maliciosa. Lo ignore completamente y guarde eso en mi locker.

- ¿Que hacías con el?

- Estaba tirado en el piso – me respondió – si vas a hacer una drogadicta deberías tener mas cuidado con ese tipo de cosas – comento como si nada.

_¿Cómo me había dicho?_

Juro que me descontrole viéndolo todo rojo, sintiendo una presión horrible en el pecho. Bueno decían que las verdades eran las que mas dolían. Al parecer eso era cierto.

- ¿PERO QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES PARA DECIRME ESO? ¿TE CREES MUCHA COSA VERDAD, CULLEN? PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE NO SABES NADA, NO ERES NADIE Y NO ME CONOCES. NO PUEDES JUZGARME POR LO QUE VES. NO SABES NADA DE MI HACI QUE VETE A LA MIERDA.

No se que habrá visto en mi mirada, pero de pronto miro hacia atrás, asustado, y me di cuenta de que estaban todos sus amiguitos con el. Respire profundamente sintiendo como las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos y estas se resbalaban por mis mejillas. No sabia lo que me había pasado, YO NUNCA REACCIONABA ASÍ, pero al parecer hoy no tenia ganas de discutir con nadie ni mucho menos que me juzgara,, sobre todo el que no me conocía en absoluto.

- Bella, mira lo siento… yo

Quiso disculparse, pero lo interrumpí.

- Eres un maldito puto, Cullon – dicho esto, comencé a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento. Necesitaba aire limpio urgentemente.

Pero me tope con Jessica al apenas dar un paso.

- OH, Bella. Ahora que te veo, Laurent te envía esto - me tendió una bolsita, el cual contenía dos pastillas, pero diferentes entre si. Una de ellas la reconocí como la de no emborracharse, la otra era éxtasis.

- Perfecto, tome dale esto, por la de ayer - era conciente de que Cullon y los demás observaban. Le di su dinero y ella lo guardo en el sujetador.

- Que lo disfrutes - ella río y se marcho, dejando a unos ex-amigos con la boca abierta. Guarde la bolsa y salí como una bala de allí. Quizás lo mejor era saltarse Biología. No quería verle la cara a ese hijo de puta.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdaderamente no se como se les llama a esas cajitas, donde los dorgadictos guardan la mercancia. He averiguado y nada...<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, disfrute de verdad mientras escribia los insultos de Bells. Al parecer perdio la cordura, ¿No?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Scarleett Cullens :D**


End file.
